UMP-45
The UMP-45, or KM UMP45, as it was previously known, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike series''. Overview The UMP45 is a moderate submachine gun available to both teams. Most players tend not to use it because of its low-medium damage and penetration. It also has the slowest rate of fire out of every SMG (although the fire rate has been greatly increased in Global Offensive). For those reasons, the UMP45 is very uncommon among players, usually being replaced by the MP5 or P90. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $1200 instead of $1700. Properties Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source damage values Counter-Strike: Global Offensive damage values The UMP45 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The UMP45 is one of the many weapons that have the ability to shoot underwater. Advantages * Light * It's cheap in CS:GO at $1200 * Unlike the other Submachine guns, this weapon is more effective for longer ranges. * Highest damage per shot SMG in CS:GO * $600 kill reward in Classic Competitive Disadvantages *Low-medium damage and penetration in all games prior to CS:GO * Relatively slow rate of fire for a sub-machine gun * Long reload time * Relatively low magazine size compared to other SMGs * More expensive than the MP5 in CS, CZ and CSS * Can become inaccurate after firing several rounds. Gameplay Tactics * Spray at full-auto when at close to medium range, while strafing. The UMP's spray pattern climbs up and to the right after the first three shots, then further up and hard to the left after the about the sixth. Count out a fast "One, two, three" when you fire; fire at the head starting at "one," pull down and left at "two," putting your crosshair on your target's bicep, and at "three" pull diagonally down across their torso to the waist and hold the crosshairs just to the right of their body. This should ensure at least one headshot and multiple body hits. ** In Source, spraying at someone at medium range is not recommended. If you do want to take your opponent quickly, crouch to increase your chances of winning. Close-range spray is still useful and if a headshot is scored, the opponent will go down quickly. * Aiming at the legs is recommended against armoured opponents as this actually inflicts more damage. * At medium range, 2 shot bursts are effective (particually when crouched), in older games only. ** If you encounter another SMG, shotgun, rifles, and pistol users, retreat to medium ranges to engage them. ** Remember to reload often, as the low damage of the UMP may need to use the entire magazine to kill a enemy at medium range. *** If a group of opposing team members have visual contact of you from a far distance, it is possible to strafe, aim at the chest, neck, or head, and fire at your targets. Due to the low recoil and acceptable accuracy, it is possible to score a few headshots. *** Hide if any snipers spot you or avoid common sniper spots entirely. *** Try to avoid contact with rifle and SMG users at close range. **** When in very close combat, circle-strafe the enemy. This will bring a greater chance of victory, since the UMP has almost no movement penalty (in earlier games). **** If you run into multiples enemies at close, retreat ASAP. You should have at least a teammate if you want to deal with them, the rate of fire and the magazine capacity of your gun is not fast and high enough to bring them all down before they kill you. * Make sure to take advantage of the UMP's cheap price tag in Global Offensive by bringing a decent pistol to compensate for its lower magazine capacity and limited range. * Avoid engaging group of enemies, due to the UMP's low magazine size, slow rate of fire and slow reload speed. * Try to take your target by surprise, your weapon has lower firepower and rate of fire compared to most other weapons, but if you attack first before the opponent knows where you are, you should kill him before he kills you. * In CS:GO, the fire rate for the UMP-45 has increased but the submachine gun is now less accurate and has higher spread. Nevertheless, strafing and burst firing are essential tactics when using the UMP-45. Countertactics * Use long range weaponry, specifically rifles, against its users. * Use a Flashbang and either eliminate UMP-45 users or stay away from them. * Wield another SMG or a weapon that has a faster rate of fire. The XM1014 is excellent to counter the UMP-45 at close proximity, including the M3. However, it requires some skill because if you miss, the opponent may counter your strategy. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Weapon Specialist Trivia * The file name for this weapon on the database is ump45. * If equipped with the KM .45 Tactical, they will draw from a single store of ammo due to sharing the same cartridge. * In most Counter Strike games the fire selector switch is either set at safe or the single shot, thus it should be impossible to fire at full-auto. This is fixed in Global Offensive. * The texture for the UMP model in Counter-Strike 1.6 has a magazine cutout to expose the cartridges contained within. However, the texture was static, meaning the magazine would still appear to be full after the player had fired the weapon. ** In later versions of Counter-Strike, including Deleted Scenes, the transparent magazine texture is no longer present. ** In Global Offensive, the transparent magazine texture returns but the weapon is tilted at an angle in which the player cannot see it clearly (unless you are reloading or inspecting the UMP-45). * In some old Global Offensive menu screens and related media, a Counter-Terrorist operative is seen wielding an UMP-45 with an EO-Tech sight. However, this is not present in the game. * The CS:GO version of the UMP-45 has its rate of fire slightly increased, but it's still the slowest-firing SMG in game. ** It is even cheaper then its older game counterparts. * Despite the fact the UMP-45 fires at the same RPM as the AK-47 (600 RPM), it fires slower than the AK-47 in Counter-Strike Source. This has been fixed in CS:GO. Gallery : Main article: KM UMP45/Gallery External links *UMP45 at Wikipedia *UMP45 at Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Germany weapons